


Not Really Profitable, But...

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied necrophilia, Panty Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Info-chan has a job selling panty shots to students. However, she refuses to sell panty shots of corpses. It's not really profitable to be selling those kinds of shots to students, but they <em>can</em> serve another purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Profitable, But...

Info-chan sighed. Ayano’s clever, she’ll give her that, but using the corpses of freshly killed students as models for panty shots isn’t going to work. Not only is it too easy, but anyone with a sharp eye would tell that it’s a corpse just from how limp the legs are…

Still, Info-chan silently thanked Ayano for the pictures. The way their bodies were positioned as they presented their panties... They aroused her. Info-chan prepared the box of tissues as she pulled down her pants. Info-chan began her long night of pleasure with a simple computer command:

Right Click > Save As


End file.
